custom_barney_episodefandomcom-20200214-history
A Very Special Christmas Gift
'''A Very Special Christmas Gift '''is the 20th and final episode of Season 16 Plot The episode opens up on all of the children from the cast dacing around the treehouse and putting up Holiday decorations. They break into song and start singing "Deck the Halls". "Deck the Halls" transitions to "The More We Get Together". At the end of the song Barney comes to life and asks the kids why they put up all the decorations (he does know it's because it's christmas time so he's just joking with them). Barney breaks into song and starts singing a shorten version of "I Love the Holidays". Barney sees that the children don't have winter coats on so he gives them coats, gloves and hats with his imagination. He explains that they all need to bundle up durning the cold weather so they don't catch a cold. Kimmy asks why he dosen't have a coat on and he tells them that he can keep warm with all of the love from his friends he has. Drew explains that the cold weather is one of the things he likes about winter. They all start saying all of the things that they like about christmas Barney exclaims that "Winter is wonderful!" and they start singing "Winter's Wonderful". While singing, it starts to snow outside and the children run outside durning an instramental part of the song. Baby Bop and BJ are on the playground when Barney and the gang arrives. At the end of the song they welcome each other and Baby Bop asks BJ if he has gotten new ballet slippers for her yet and when BJ is about to answer he stops and says "Sissy! Christmas presents are suppoused to be a suprise! I can't tell you now." She exclaims that it seem like Christmas is always so far away! Jessica askes Barney "how many more days is it untill Christmas?". Barney tells them to find that out they should go into the classroom and check the calender. Once arriving to the classrom and they check the calender and Brandon says "YIKES! Only three more days till Christmas and I still haven't gotten my Mom a special present!". Everybody askes what he means and he tells them that every Christmas his Mom and him always get special suprise presents that are always so outragus! It usually takes a week to think of a present. While singing the song "The Idea Song" The children come to the conclusion that if they put all of their minds together they can think of an idea in no time! Barney adds that if they finish before they have to go home they can play in the snow again. Barney and Brandon split everyone up in 2 groups and they start brainstormming. Brandon and Barney are the only ones that arnt in any group because they are walking around the classroom and checking if their friends ideas would match what Brandon's Mom wants/needs. Once their finished with brainstormming both of the groups come together to think of one great idea! One group thought of a piggy bank while the other thought about a nice picture with a picture frame. While wondering what they should do Jake speaks up and says that maybe they could combine both. Brandon thinks that's a great idea so they do it. With the help of some cardboard and the barney bag they make a picture frame. The children ask if Barney could cut a hole at the top because children shouldn't handle sharp scissors. When they are done with the project Barney gives them permission to go and play outside and they start singing "The Snowflake Medley". They head back inside and Brandon says thank you to all of his friends and they start singing "You Can Count on Me". Barney tells them that "it doesn't mattter what you get, it's why they gave you the present. So if it's a hug or a picture it means that they love you and the gift of love is the best gift you could ever get." The children tell Barney that they need to go so they sing a nice Holiday rendition of "I Love You" Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Drew *Kimmy *Marcus *Jake *Jenny *Mackenzie *Jasmine *Jessica *Samantha *Mikey *Brandon Songs #Barney Theme Song #There Are Seven Days # Deck the Halls #The More We Get Together (Holiday Rendition) #I Love the Holidays (Shortened) #Winters Wonderful #The Idea Song #The Barney Bag #The Snowflake Meledy (It's Snowing!, Jingle Bells, I Love the Holidays & Winter's Wonderful) #You Can Count On Me #I Love You (Holiday Rendition) Trivia *This episode is the season finale *There's a deleted scene with the song "There Are Seven Days". *Some of these regular song have had Christmas instruments added (bells, chimes) *This episode is a little bit longer then the regular running time of an episode. *This is the second time all the children cast from the season all appear together the first was Everyone was Special (Season 1).